The Shifter
by Willow McPlier
Summary: Be very careful, for nothing is as it seems… Markiplier JackSepticEye fic
1. Something is Wrong

Something is wrong with my friend.

My name is Mark Fischbach. Though you probably know me by another name.

I live in L.A. Los Angeles, California, with some of my best friends in the whole world. Tyler Scheid, who I've known since middle school, Ethan Nestor, who I met only a year ago- has it really been so short? It feels like a lifetime- only a year ago. My beautiful, wonderful girlfriend Amy Nelson, the love of my life. Kathryn Knutsen, my editor and good friend. And my pupper girl, Chica, my sweet golden retriever.

This wasn't even to mention the friends who weren't here. Bob Muyskens and Wade Barnes, back in Cincinnati, Ohio, my hometown. I missed them dearly, but we were due to tour the country soon. Besides, it wasn't them I was worried about.

Felix Kjellberg was born and raised in Sweden. Witty and sometimes arrogant, he has over 50 million subs on YouTube. Quite a feat for anyone. I'm proud for him.

Sean McLoughlin- or 'Jack' as everyone called him, was a skinny Irish lad with fluorescent green mop of hair. He was younger than myself, I'll admit, but only by two years. He lived in Ireland, Athlone, to be exact. His accent was faded from hiding it from his viewers. He'd been incredibly self-conscious of it when he'd started, purposefully changing his voice so as not to be frowned upon. He thought people wouldn't understand him, and would hate him for it. Over time, he realized this was silly, and actively began to show just how Irish he was. And thankfully, people loved him.

Jack was the one I was worried about. It was one of those rare occasions when he came down to visit us. After being on an airplane for so long- with his fear of heights too- I didn't notice it at first. He stumbled off the plane looking completely exhausted and out of it. He had to lean on me to walk. He murmured something about not sleeping in days, finally getting a few hours of rest in during the flight. I practically carried him to my vehicle, tossing his trunk in the backseat and buckling him into the passenger side.

He fell asleep almost instantly. Worried, I felt his forehead. He felt cold, not cold to the touch, but not as warm as he should be. I couldn't help but glance at him nervously as I reversed the car, starting out onto the highway.

I should have known better.


	2. Book Covers

Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open, weakly pushing himself up. I helped him to do so, gripping him under the arm to leverage him. "Where... what happened?" His voice was low, quiet, and raspy, as if he hadn't used it in a long time, and then gotten a hoarse throat.

"Jack? It's me, Mark. You were coming to visit..." Jack nodded slowly, the memories coming back to him. "You said you hadn't slept in days.."

"I haven't." Jack admitted in a raspy, hoarse voice, feeling his throat as he spoke. "F-Fyock, I s-sound like h-hell."

"Does your throat hurt?"

Jack nodded, trying not to strain his voice when he could. "P-Probably from all t-te s-screamin at a c-camera." His accent showed in the way he said it. Not cam-ruh, as most Americans would say it, but fully pronouncing the word. _Cam-er-ah_.

I stood, peering back at him as I stopped in the doorway. "I'm gonna get some cough medicine." He nodded in thanks, rubbing his temples.

I stepped into the hallway, walking with purpose towards my own bathroom. I suddenly remembered that I didn't have any cough medicine, because it contained alcohol. Actually, about fifty percent of Koreans are unable to properly process alcohol, and I was in that fifty percent. I'd discovered it when at my mother's house in Cincinnati, abruptly passing out in front of her. I'd needed surgery, and luckily the procedure had gone well. But now I had a raspy, quiet, hoarse Jack in my guest bedroom and no cough medicine to soothe him. I kept going. Amy may have bought some for herself.

My hunch proved true, and I carefully snatched up the syrup from the shelf. I started back towards the guest room to inform him of the good news.

I froze, my heart lurching as I heard a soft wail of fear. Breaking the shock-induced paralysis, I dashed to the bedroom. Jack was curled in a tight ball, whimpering as he twitched.

I shook him frantically, struggling to wake him from his rest. He gasped, eyes shooting open and yelping quietly, hoarsely in fear at me holding him, believing I was the monster from his dreams.

"Shh, it's okay Jack. It's okay. It's only me. Just Mark." Jack whimpered, curling into my arms as I held him reassuringly. "It's just a bad dream. None of it's real. You're just fine."

Jack gained his composure, sitting up again. "Thank you for waking me." He rasped airily.

His voice I was reminded of my errand. I gave him the bottle, closing his hand around it. "I found the cough syrup. Here. It should help your throat."

He smiled, shakily fumbling with the child-proof cap as he attempted to open the bottle. "Thanks, Mark." His accent showed again. He always said my name with a slight 'e' sound, like ' _Mærk_ '. But it was just barely noticeable, only there if you looked for it. Which I did. I was trying to assess how bad his sore throat was, after all. Jack flicked the cap off, pouring an ample amount up to the little line seared into the cap itself. He brought it to his mouth, gulping it down. "Thank you." He repeated, sighing.

"Jack, what's going on? I'm worried about you." I screwed the cap back on, trying not to to inhale the fumes.

"I... I..." Jack stuttered, stroking his throat. "I don't..."

"Jack." I gripped his shoulder, looking into his ocean blue orbs. The same orbs looked back at me, tears spilling over the corners of his tear-ducts. "I'm always here for you. If something is wrong, I want you to tell me so I can help you. I don't like to see you like this. I want to help you."

Jack sobbed, curling into me again. "I-I can't sleep... w-when I t-try, I s-see this... this... THING behind my eyelids. This horrible, horrible creature.. it won't go away Mark. And when I do manage to sleep, it c-comes into my dreams and... and..."

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay Jack." I held him close, wrapping the blanket around him. "It's okay. I'll keep you safe. It's gonna be okay."

Jack sniffed, calming a bit. "T-t-thank you, Mark. I j-just... I was so scared... T-t-the night 'fore I left, I-I could have _sworn_ I saw its face in my bedroom window. I couldn't take it. I thought I was going insane. It was so horrifying."

"Jack, please, try not to think about it." I lay down beside him, making him sink into the covers. "I'll help you with your nightmare. I have a few things I do that work. It's gonna be okay."

His sobs dissolved into soft whimpers. It takes several attempts, each time his eyes shooting open with a shrill scream as the ' _creature_ ' flickers in his mind each time he's just about to drift off, but eventually, he falls asleep in my arms.

I dismissed the ' _creature_ ' as a figment of his imagination, blaming it on probably playing some horror game that was just a bit too real. I made a mental note to look at on what he played, and to check up on him if something was especially... 'triggering'.

I should have listened to him.


	3. The Reality of Dreaming

I awoke to a scream of terror.

Sean thrashed beside me, screaming at the top of his lungs. I must have fallen asleep next to him, holding him probably, as there was an eerie lack of heat against my chest. His screams stopped, cut off by a choking sound. Both his hands clutched at his throat, as if someone were choking the life out of him.

I gripped Sean's shoulders and shook him as hard as I could, but Sean didn't respond to my touch. It took a good five minutes to finally snap him out of it, and when he did, he wheezed, choking and coughing as he only stared up at me in absolute, complete terror, tears forming in his eyes. I hugged him tightly, feeling terror myself. I felt horrible, absolutely horrible, for so easily dismissing the monster he claimed to stalk him. Poor Jack. He could only muster up a barely audible whimper as I tucked him into my chest. "I am so, so sorry."

"please..." Jack begged me, finally taping together enough pieces of his fragile courage to speak. "please. help. i can't. i can't. it will kill me."

I didn't doubt him. If this... _thing_ he spoke of was real... I'd seen what it had done just now in his sleep, almost choking him to death. I had to get this _thing_ out of his head. I knew it was irrational to believe his nightmare was attacking him in the waking world, but I knew what I had seen. I _knew_ what I had seen. I considered therapy, but it would likely do more harm than good.

As he huddled into my chest, I brushed his lime hair from his face. "Jack, it's going to be okay. Whatever this _thing_ is, I'm gonna get rid of it. It's going to be okay, Jack, I swear on my life."

I truly, honestly believed that whatever this _thing_ was. In that moment, I had no doubt in my mind that by the end of the week Jack would be back to his old self, the _monster_ that plagued his mind banished forever.

And I was right, in a way. I did banish the monster in the end.

Just... the wrong one.


	4. Flashlight

I glanced at the flashing red LED alarm clock on the floor that read 2:30 AM. I shifted again, still struggling to stay awake. I had to stay awake. I _had_ to. Sean was depending on me to keep him safe from the _thing_. My plan was that I would watch over him as he slept, and at the first sign his friend was dreaming, I would wake him instantly. Then he would watch him as he drifted off to sleep again, once more watching for any sign of the nightmare. I would sleep in the morning, once Sean was safe from the nightmares, and rested enough to stay awake.

I'd convinced him to sleep in my recording room, which he understood instantly, knowing I would need something to remain awake in the long hours of the night. We'd carried in the mattress and a few other things into the recording space, and I'd napped so I would be less tired for tonight. Yawning, I rolled over on the mattress and groaned as I fell onto the ground. I pushed myself to my feet, turning the volume on my computer off. There's no way I'm wearing headphones and letting any noise Sean makes go past me. I debated what the theme of my next 'World's Quietest Let's Play' should be. That way, I could get my videos done, be productive, and keep Sean safe all at once.

My curiosity of the _monster_ hit me all at once. I remembered my play-through of _Buried_ , and that one reading I did for a radio show channel for scary stories. Creepypasta. My quiet, low voice would be perfect for reading a few of those. I pulled up a new window, quietly scanning the page for-

A grin formed on my face. There were so many stories! Classics like Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack, and some more obscure ones like the wendigo and the Rake.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to another... World's... Quietest... Let's Play." I paused between each word, to enhance to softness of my words. "Let's... get started."

* * *

I had finished the one video, and nostalgia had flooded me after reading a few stories in particular. Setting the volume very very low and without headphone, I started up a new game of The Rake, not to record, just to reminisce. The long-limbed pale creature screeched in my character's vision, and I realized it _may_ have been just a _tad_ loud.

Sean groaned for the first time all night, but I was occupied with the volume controls. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the Rake. He gaped, paralyzed, then screamed at the top of his lungs, scrambling away and pressing up against the wall. The creature shrieked once more as I finally muted it, rushing to Sean's side and promising, swearing to him it wasn't real. It took several minutes before he finally broke his gaze from the monitor, trembling.

"Jack?" I wondered aloud, clutching him tight to my chest. "Was that..."

Sean wept, his sobs confirming my theory. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"I th-th-thought it was g-g-gonna k-k-kill m-me." Sean whimpered as I continued to soothe him.

"It's okay Jack. I'm gonna keep you safe, okay? Just go back to sleep, you need to rest. I'll protect you."

He did so, being thoroughly exhausted, and quickly dozed off in my arms. I flicked off the monitor on my computer, settling down beside him and holding him close. As long as I was here, I wouldn't let this _nightmare_ bother him any longer.  
If only I could have known.


	5. Nightmare Alive

It's been three days since Sean last slept.

The image of the creature in the waking world had banished the last of his courage from him. I felt horrible for letting him see the thing again, and I vowed never to record unless he was awake and out of the room.

Tonight he finally managed to drift off again. I held a steaming mug of black coffee in my left hand to keep me awake as long as possible. We were back in the guest bedroom, and Sean was tucked snugly under the thick comforter, his florescent green hair just poking out from underneath. He murmured softly, dreaming, but peacefully

The light of the screen blinded me as I tapped on the screen of my phone. Hissing softly in annoyance, I entered the password and checked through my notifications.

 ** _20 Unread Emails_**

Several were junk and spam, which went straight into the trash. I tapped on one of the others, from an address I didn't know.

| Sent from .noreply

| seen with your own eyes don't trust them they

The rest of the message was cut off, as if it had been written in a hurry. It had been sent to hundreds of other people, like the person had messaged it to every single person in their contacts. It seemed to be another spam, but a chill ran down my spine regardless. I deleted it, staring at the 4 emails I had left to read, but I couldn't stop thinking about the message. I shook my head, trying to clear it. The rest were only updates that my videos had uploaded successfully.

I held my head in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. I usually wasn't one to be bothered by these spam emails, but this one chilled me to the bone, and I couldn't understand why. I plugged my earbuds into my phone, listening to music to try to calm my nerves. However, this worked better than I'd hoped. Before long I felt my eyelids fluttering. My mug was empty, and my brain was fried from lack of sleep. I snuggled next to Sean, laying on top of the blanket and yawning widely. Ten minutes wouldn't hurt anyone, and I needed to rest. I let my eyes close, smiling softly as I quickly drifted off.

* * *

That night, I had a strange dream. I was in a dark, dark room, water dripping from the ceiling. A shadowy figure was examining me as I struggled against the ropes that bound me to a short wooden chair. Its blood-red eyes stared straight into my soul, then looking behind me and focusing on something else, like I wasn't what it had been searching for. I couldn't turn my head for the life of me, and the shadow figure bounded off behind me. An agonized scream was heard, and then a thump as I assumed the figure's victim slumped to the floor.

* * *

I woke with a start, panting in a cold sweat. My t-shirt clung to my body where it had soaked through, sending shivers down my spine. I gulped, quickly checking the time. 8:30?! Sean!

Sean was already awake, I could hear him in the living room. Taking a quick, cold shower, I redressed and went out to meet him. He paused what he was doing, giving me a weird look. "You fell asleep…"

I berated myself once again for my foolishness. "Jack, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I-"

Sean stood, stopping my train of thought. "No! No, mark, I don't blame ye, it's just…" he stared at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. "Yer tired all the time, Mark. I can't look at you without feelin guilty for forcing this on you. I-I'll stay up at night so you can get your sleep. I don't mind it. It just hurts to see you like this."

My gaze softened, shaking my head sadly. "No, Jack, I'm fine, really-"

"I'm not takin 'no' fer an answer, Mark." Sean tapped his foot as if impatient, shaking his head. He stepped forward and hugged me suddenly. I tensed at first, not expecting it, but quickly relaxed in his caring gesture. "Please."

I sighed as he finally released me. "But only until something happens."

He quickly squeezed me again, grinning ear to ear. "Yer the best, Marki."

I chuckled, hugging back and messing with his vibrant green locks. "Just doing my best to take care of you, 's'all."


	6. Roused

Sean seems to get worse every day. He can't even close his eyes without seeing the creature. He hasn't slept in days. And when he does sleep, it's not his fault that it's at night.

So I insist he stays in my room. That way, if he has nightmares, it will wake me, and I can do the same for him.

This method has seemed to work so far. It's been a week, and I've only missed his night terror once. Sean likes it better as well. It's amazing how quickly he calms down once I hold him tight and start murmuring to him.

I hate to admit it, but... I purchased a baby monitor just in case he's sleeping while I'm recording. And that works great too. I can quickly pause whatever I'm doing and wake him.

Nevertheless, as I said, he's only getting worse. It's getting to the point where the nightmares are so intense that he can't stay awake for more than five minutes at a time, not even to eat.

* * *

Sean slept for 48 hours before he woke up. He seemed better, even getting up without my help and asking if he could use my recording studio. I went with him, mostly because I thought he would pass out in the middle of the video. But he managed just fine, squeezing out as much content as he could. But he eventually yawned, his eyelids drooping as he finished his outro.

"m so tired." he murmured as I moved to hold him up. "I wanna go t' bed."

"No, Jack. Not now." When he looked up at me questioningly, I explained. "You were just asleep for two days straight. You need to eat something, and drink some water, or you'll starve yourself."

He yawned widely, resting his head on my shoulder as he nodded. "Yeah. Yer right. My tummy hurts, now that you mention it." His stomach growled loudly and he blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Cummon." I helped him out, thinking to myself. "How's spaghetti sound?"

"To be honest, anything at all sounds pretty good right now." I rest him on the couch, hoping he'd be able to stay awake long enough.

"Jack?" I called in, sighing in relief when he slowly turned over. I brought him a bowl, sitting him up. He stared blankly for a second before coming to his senses.

I watched him eat, worried he would go too fast and choke, or fall asleep suddenly. But he managed just fine, smiling softly as he chewed. "Thank you, Mark." he finally said when he was done.

"Don't worry about it," I said as his stomach rumbled and his face flushed again. "I'll be right back."

I grabbed a packet of Oreo's and returned. Sean's eyes widened when he saw them. "I figured you could use a few sweets when you woke up."

He took one, slowly biting down on it. Then he hugged me tight. "Thank you, Mark. I don't know what I'd do without ye."

I slipped another cookie in his mouth and he chuckled softly, holding it in his teeth. "I... I think it's working. I feel a lot better than I have in a while."

"Are you just saying that to get more cookies?~" I teased, popping one into my own mouth.

He grinned. "I'm sure. I really think I'm getting better!"

"I'm glad." I couldn't help but notice how long we'd been hugging. "Heh... Septiplier, much?"

Sean burst out laughing, almost choking on his cookie. "M-Mar! Ha!"

I smiled. Jackaboy was back.


	7. Heading Home

"Call me as soon as you land, okay?" I pressed as they called Sean's flight

Sean nodded, hugging me, and I heard a few girls squeal. "Thank you, Mar. You fixed me up again. I owe ya big-time."

"Just stay careful, okay?" He nodded again as they called his flight one final time. "Byeeeeeeee!"

"I already miss youuuuuuuuuuuu!" I called as he giggled, dashing down the belt.

* * *

It's been 12 hours and he hasn't called. He swore he'd call as soon as he landed!

I checked the airline, which had landed 6 hours ago. I called his phone, but no one answered. Finally, I went online and checked his channel. We'd prepared a few videos that he could upload once he got home.

They weren't there.

I decided to wait a few days before doing anything rash. Surely he was just exhausted, and had fallen asleep?

I should have known.


	8. Leave a Message at the Beep

5 whole days. I'm worried sick. My foot is tapping impatiently as I'm waiting for my flight to be called. No one has heard from Sean for 5 whole days. He ALWAYS keeps his promises. If everything was okay, he would have called by now.

What if he's been having a nightmare this whole time? What if he's d-

I have to find him.

* * *

The front door was unlocked and creaked open when I knocked. "Jack?" The lights were on. I entered cautiously, creeping through the house. "Jack? Ja-aaaaaaaaack?"

His bedroom looked as if a bomb had gone off. There were clearly signs of a struggle, even the letters _**H E L**_ scratched in the wall as a desperate message. "SEAN?!"

I pulled out my phone and began dialing the police. Just before I hit call, something wrapped around my throat, choking me. My hands instinctively shot up and I dropped my phone, the screen cracking. I struggled desperately as I knew this was the same person who had taken Sean. I choked, gasping for the air that never came as my movements began to slow from lack of oxygen. Just before I fell unconscious I saw its two blood-red eyes staring straight at me.


	9. Damp and Cold

When I woke, there was a horrible pounding in my head. I gripped my head in my hands, trying to ease the pain. My whole body froze as I heard an ear-splitting shriek. It wasn't human. I don't even know where I am. I can't help but huddle and shiver in the cold, damp room, and inky blackness covering everything. The remains of my jacket were wrapped around me, and I pulled the tattered cloth tighter to keep warm.

The shriek came again, louder this time. I knew, without a doubt, that the creature had long been aware that I was there. I had no choice but to confront it. It was my only way out of this prison. Shivering, I stumbled to my feet and tiptoed towards the sound.

A long-limbed, pale-skinned creature was tied to a small wooden chair, struggling against the bonds. It's icy blue eyes stared into mine as it caterwauled again. I had to clap my hands over my ears as my head already spun from the tiny bit I'd heard unprotected. Seeing my movement, it wailed again, but softer this time. It kept making its screeches, struggling in the bonds to try to get to me.

I finally saw what I'd been searching for. A door! But the _thing_ in the chair was right in front of me, and there was only a foot or so of space around it. Gulping, I pressed against the wall, scooting towards it with the intent of slipping past it.

I'm not sure how, but at the last moment the creature grabbed my head. Instantly I felt unbearable pain, as which could only be described as my body contorting, bones scraping and veins snapping and winding together again. I couldn't hold back a shout of agony, all energy quickly draining out of my body. I slumped to the ground, and the last thing I saw was that horrible creature eyeing me with soulless blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL**_

A horrible urge pounded in my head as I groaned, regaining consciousness. My eyes fluttered open and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Red. Blood blood red. Everything was as red as blood. I quickly brought my hands up to rub my eyes, but what I saw was even worse.

My hands... the fingers were long and spindly, needle-like claws protruding from the tips. The skin was a sickly grey, chunks of rotting flesh peeling off. In some places I could see my bones, thick inky blood dripping onto the floor.

I couldn't help it. I screamed in terror, an inhuman shriek escaping my throat. I quickly checked the rest of myself, only finding that I wore the body of a monster.

"What's happening to me!?" I screamed - or, screeched, my deadly hands shaking. Running my forked tongue along my teeth I found they were razor-tipped, made for ripping flesh off of bones.

And then I heard a voice. A human voice. But it was so familiar it made my bones cold.

"Mark? Mark, can you hear me?" My own voice asked me. My body, my human body, was now tied to the chair, staring at me with strange blue eyes. "Mark, I know you're in there. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Realization came across me. This... _thing_ had stolen my body, trapping me - the REAL me - inside its own decaying flesh suit.

I recognized the urges now as the monster's instincts. _**KILL**_ , they told me, and a low growl rose in my throat as I stalked towards my body. I was getting my body back if it was the last thing I'd do. I bared my sharp barbed fangs, saliva dripping from my maw.

The monster who wore my skin, the wolf in sheep's clothing, gasped, struggling desperately in the chair. "NO! MARK! PLEASE MARK! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD TALK TO YOU! IT'S ME, JACK! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" 'me' screamed and sobbed, trembling.

I paused, resisting the urge to tear him apart. A horrible noise rose in my throat as I forced the sound out. " **W̱̪h̘o.͏.̧̖.̷̤̟ ̬͔̩a̞̟r̸͍̪e.̵.̛.̥͚̕ ̯y̦o̧u͠?̯** "

'I' shook in fear. "M-Mark, it's m-me, J-Jack. Th-that _thing_ stole my body. I d-don't know what happened, I just woke up here tied to a chair and it grabbed me by the shoulders and it hurt so much." Tears streamed down its face as it remembered the horrible memories. "M-Mark, I know you're in there. I can see your eyes. Y-your eyes don't change, t-the _thing_ has red eyes, your eyes are still brown."

I slowly stalked over to the one who claimed to be Sean. I needed proof. " **H̴̗̮͎ͅo̩̣ͅw̡.̩.͈͘.̬̲͜ ̛c̥a̱̙n̥̺̕.͚.̙̰̟́.͔͔ͅ Í̩̼.̘̱̞͝.̺͔̱͝.͎̖̕ ̭̼b̡̭e͓̻̕.̥͍͉.̸̥̟.̟̤̱ ̗̮͔͘s͔u̦̻̰r̘̬e̶͉̞..̟̫̰.́ ̗͕y͟o͏͈ṵ'̸r͏̲̗̱e͉̲͕͢ ̲͜t̮̹h̗̣e̼ ͖R̺̕E̟̝͟A̵̭͎L̩ ̠Ja̸̭c͔k̼͡?̦** "

"I'm afraid of heights. This thing had been hunting me for weeks and I couldn't take it anymore so I came to you for help. You started sleeping during the day so you could watch me sleep and wake me up if I had nightmares and-"

" **S̟̦̼̠͟to̻̳͡ͅp̖̳̹**." Jack in my body stopped. I nodded slowly, moving to crouch before him. " **I͓͔ ̪͈̯ͅb̳̘͎ę̩̗l͉̮i̪͇e̮͚̼v̴̤͖͎e̹̤͟ ͇̹y̫̲͢o̵̪̼u͔,̮̣ ̕J̡͓̱͎a̛c̤̝͉̦̀ḳ͠**."

Jack sighed in relief and I moved behind him, picking at the rope with long, spindly fingers. The claws got in the way, however, and I stopped, defeated. " **C͕̘̭a͓̫n̻̪̕'̻̼̻͝t ͅge̮̺t͙̦ ̮̣͚kn̘̜̗͝o̭̖̼t̻̰s͔̱ͅ.̵.̷̥.̥͓ ̦͞ba̜̟͝d̝̱͖ b̰o̡̪̦̭d͈̝y͔**."

Jack flexed his wrists, lines showing on them. "Cummon. Grab my head."

His words unsettled me, as did the hunger that suddenly rose within me. "I'm giving you your body back. You have to grab my head."

Reluctantly, I did so. Instantly Jack started screaming in pain, my body writhing in the ropes. I tried to pull away but the creature only tightened its grip until I thought his skull would crack.

And then I was gasping and spitting blood, collapsing to the floor, trembling and weak. I saw my hands in front of me, MY hands, my HUMAN hands, and knew I was free. My whole body ached from my fingertips to the edge of my toes. My last act before I fell unconscious was to reach for Sean's bonds, my hand dangling limply as everything went black.

* * *

As I was unconscious, I dreamt of the creature's memories. It had seen Sean through his bedroom window after playing **Outlast 2** for the first time. It had slunk into his dreams, torturing him just like in the game, eventually going so far as to hammer nails into his palms. It had been watching all this time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

When I woke my body was aching like I'd been through a blender. I groaned in pain, my eyes fluttering open to meet the ocean-blue ones of Sean's. "Jack?"

[Mark, it's okay. It's only me.] I moaned again, rolling onto my side. [ _Mark, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?_ ]

"I don't... I feel... in pain..."

Jack tried to reach down to help me but was still bound to the chair. [ _I hate to ask this of you Mark, especially in this state, but... could you untie my bonds_?]

I reached up and gripped the cords with a trembling hand, carefully working at the knot.

After what felt like hours, the knot unraveled in my palm. Jack stood instantly, dashing off to a room I hadn't seen before. I lay there, on the ground, in pain, for what seemed like years. I'm going to die here.

* * *

Here's how this is gonna work- I've written 7 unique endings to this story, but they all lead off from different sections.

1 is the first section. 1-1 is the first ending of the first section, 1-2 is the second ending of the first section, etc

Enjoy!


	10. 1-0

Sean left me here, taking the chance to escape on his own. I can't even turn my head to see if the door is still open, I'm in too much pain. Maybe he's gone for help. Maybe he'll be back soon, carefully lifting me up and carrying me outside, to freedom, to safety. It's wishful thinking, but it's all I have.

"Sean..." I murmured through the pain, desperately hoping somehow my voice would reach him. "Please... help... me..." It's the last thing I do before my world goes black.

* * *

I can barely register something touching me through the pain. It moves in small circles, leaving small patches of warmth where it touched my skin. White noise is playing deafening in my ears, blocking out the sounds I know it is making.

"Push through," It seems to say. "Push through the pain."

But I can't. Both from the fact that I don't trust the voice and the fat that the pain is unbearable, I can't, and don't, push through. I can't push through, I need someone to **_pull_** me through, to take me by the arm and assure me that everything will turn out alright in the end. I just can't...

"Mark, please, you have to push through." It takes most of my energy but I manage to crack an eye open. Shapes are blurred to my sight, but a splash of fluorescent green color stands steadily across my vision. "Please Mark. Please don't go."

My vision slowly focused, and I saw Sean holding me close to his chest. "Just hang in there, Mark. It's gonna be okay. Just please stay awake."

My brain registered the shrill wail of sirens. Glancing down, I saw the source of my rapidly draining energy. A metal plate was lodged in my side, blood seeping onto the cold cement floor. "It's gonna be okay Mark. Just hold on a little longer."

Someone took me from Sean's arms, dragging me away. Sean protested, eventually cradling my limp body to his chest and dashing off. "Just hold on. Stay with me. Stay with me Mark." He murmured, repeating it over and over. Someone took me once again as Sean climbed up into a small white room. A stranger pressed a cupped piece of plastic over my face, and I could taste the fumes they were feeding me. Sean was at my side, and his pleading slowly quieted as I finally couldn't hold on any longer, giving in to the blackness.

* * *

I felt something light, almost as if I were floating. I forced open my eyes, spinning around in the white space. I looked at my side, a deep wound still open, but the metal was gone." _Where... am I? Where's Sean?_

"Sean is waiting for you to wake up." A spine-chillingly familiar voice sounded from behind me, and I turned slowly, my eyes tearing up.

"D-dad?"

"It's been so long, son." My father stepped towards me, arms spread wide. I was there in an instant, hugging him tightly and never wanting to let go.

"I c-can't... Am I..."

"No." My father held me close, rocking gently before releasing me. "You're in a coma. You have a choice, Mark. You can wake up, and go back to your life. Or you can pass on."

He was suddenly 10 yards away from me. I started towards him but a sound behind me caught my attention. There was a window, of sorts, Sean sitting beside my comatose form in a hospital bed. He had been crying, it was clear by the tears and the way his eyes were puffed up.

I glanced to my father for guidance, but he only shook his head. "This is your choice, Mark, and your choice alone."


	11. Ending 1-1

I looked back and forth between my father and my friend, my heart torn by being forced to chose. My gaze finally settled on Sean, and I teared up longingly.

My father hugged me tight, and I felt something soft on my back. Feathers brushed my fingers as I flexed my new limbs carefully, testing them.

"I love you son." My father unfolded his own wings, the feathers outlined with a gold ombre.

"I love you too, Dad." And with that I took his hand, and together we walked off into the light.

* * *

Sean William McLoughlin wailed as the heart monitor flat-lined. He sank into his friend's chest, sobbing and clutching his robe as technicians had to pry him off. One held defibrillators, and "Clear" echoed through Sean's mind as Mark's body jerked, and nothing happened.

 _This is all my fault_. Sean wept miserably, curling into a ball on the floor. _I never should have come here. I killed him. He's dead BECAUSE OF ME_.

The next time 'clear' rang out through the air, Sean threw himself on Mark's lifeless body. Instantly, thousands of volts of electricity surged through him, and the two men lay entwined with each other, together embracing their deaths.


	12. Ending 1-2 The BEST Ending

I looked back and forth between my father and my friend, my heart torn by being forced to chose. My gaze finally settled on Sean, and I teared up longingly.

My father held me tight, understanding. "Please don't leave me," I begged, clutching him.

"I cannot, Mark. You know that." Tears threatened to overtake my vision as I clutched to him, finally reunited with my father only to be torn away again. "I don't want to lose you."

"Your time is far from over, Mark. You have your whole life ahead of you!" He held my face, smiling lovingly. "Go out there and live it! I don't want to see you back here until you're at least sixty." He started to fade from my view, feathery wings unfolding from his back.

"NO! DAD! DON'T GO!" I reached for him desperately, but he wafted through my fingers. "Please don't leave me!"

"I love you Mark. I love you so, so much." My father's voice was fading as his body did.

I sniffed, holding his hand to my cheek and crying. "I love you too Dad. I love you too."

"I'm so proud of you..." hos voice trailed off and I was left alone in the darkness.

* * *

A beep sounded about once a second, shrill, but quiet. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My body wouldn't respond to any command I gave it. But I could hear a voice, choked with tears, beside me.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I never should have come. I'm so sorry Mark." Sean sobbed beside me, laying next to me on the small hospital bed. "I'm such a fool. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened. If it weren't for me, you might still be alive." He dug his head into my chest, clutching at my hospital gown.

I finally felt a soft murmur rise in my throat. It took almost all of my energy, but I forced an eye open. Sean hadn't noticed yet, and I pushed out another murmur. He heard this, and looked up, his eyes widening as he met mine. He let out a squeak, only staring. I forced another murmur from my throat and he instantly pulled me into the tightest hug he could muster. "MARK! MARK, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I couldn't respond besides in unintelligible grunts, but I tried as hard as I could. "Mark, I'm so so sorry. This was all my fault. I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened if I'd just pulled it together and-"

" _N-o_..." I managed to croak, gazing up at him weakly. " _No... sorry_..."

 _ **Don't be sorry**_.

"But I almost killed-"

"No... sorry..." I repeated, and he pressed his head against my chest. "Just... be... happy... now..."

And my friend rest, both of us watching the stars through the skylight, and everything was as it should be. Perfect.


	13. 2-0

I lay there, on the ground, in pain, for what seemed like years. I'm going to die here.

Then he was back, holding my broken body to his chest, pressing a hand to my cheek. " _Mark_..."

"Sean." My eyes fluttered open and I croaked, shifting stiffly.

Sean was no longer the creature, but he wasn't himself either. He was like a scarecrow, thread holding together his joints and two stunning blue buttons sewn in for eyes, which still blinked somehow. Loose threads hung from his limbs, thin fabric-like flaps of skin peeling of his body. "Jack... what... happened... to you..."

" _Shh, Mark. Don't talk if it hurts_." Sean hushed me, lifting my shirt. This revealed a metal shard embedded in my side, thankfully not _too_ deep, but enough to need treatment. " _That... **thing** used this_-" He indicated to the rag-doll body. " _As **practice** so I wouldn't be able to do anything when it finally did it. It feels better than that thing's body though, so I'm using it instead for the time being_."

It did suit him, that was sure. It was clearly modeled after him, the creature going so far as to use Sean's real hair for the doll's. It was extremely disturbing, but better than the albino decaying body.

" _Only thing is, it's a little hard to move around_." He jerked when he moved, shaky and stiff in every movement he tried to make. That, and his voice was raspy like sandpaper.

With Sean's help, I weakly pulled to my feet, swaying as I became dizzy. Sean steadied me, helping me to the wall. "The door... we gotta get out..." I glanced at the metal plate door that marked our freedom.

" _I already tried, Mark. It's too heavy. I couldn't get it to move an inch_." Sean led me to it regardless, ramming it with a shoulder. Nothing happened./span/p

I felt for a handle, but the door was completely smooth, not even a single mark on it anywhere. "What are we gonna do? We have to get out of here!" Sean rammed it again, putting all of his force into it, and the door moved a tiny sliver before sliding back. I pressed against it as hard as I could, Sean joining me. The door opened only a crack, but I could see sunlight through it. "Push! Push!"

But we couldn't. We were too exhausted. Both of us leaned against the slab, panting. My gaze caught the _thing_ , its decaying, muscled form...

"Sean, how strong is that rag-doll thing?" I panted, an idea forming in my head.

" _Not as strong as I'd hoped... it's literally just a doll, so_..."

"Think you could take... my body... for a bit? Just 5 minutes, I swear."

Sean stared at me as if I'd gone insane, and to be honest, I probably had. " _I... I guess? ...why_ -"

"Do it."

His button eyes almost fell off his face. " _B-but_ -"

"Just - do it." I stared back at him, begging him to do it. "Before I lose my nerve."

With that, Sean gulped. The doll-body slumped to the floor like the rag it was. And then the creature crouched before me, gripping my head./span/p

I couldn't help it. I screamed. It was just as painful as before, and just the sight of the creature was enough to chill my blood. Black.

* * *

Everything was red. Blood, blood red. Sean - in my body - had knelt over me, jumping back when he saw I was awake. "M-M-Mark?!"

I pointed with a decaying claw to the door. Then I bounded over, ramming against it. The urge to kill the human came, but I pushed it back, convincing it that victims were just waiting for it outside.

Sean cautiously crept towards 'me', pushing on the door. The mind of the thing sensed it, and a growl of lust rose in my throat as I struggled to push it down. I pushed against the door with him, the slab denting under 'my' strength and its own weight.

Now it was wide enough to stick an arm through. I knew because Sean was doing it just now. The wider the door opened, the harder it became to hold back the urge to skin him alive.

"Just... a little... more!" Sean was halfway through the opening. "Cummon, Mark! We're almost out!"


	14. Ending 2-1 The WORST POSSIBLE Ending

"Just... a little... more!" Sean was halfway through the opening. "Cummon, Mark! We're almost out!"

I managed to hold back the urge and hold open the door long enough for Sean to slip out. He hooted, crying tears of joy as he stared back at me. He gripped the door from his side, pulling, and I was out.

"We did it! We did it!" Sean sobbed, clutching at the grass and twirling in circles. "WE'RE FREE!"

But the urges were overpowering. A low growl rose in my throat as I stalked towards him. Sean turned and stared at me worriedly. "M-M-Mark?"

A single thought echoed through my mind. _**Kill**_.

I leapt, tackling him to the ground. Sean screamed in terror, shouting for help, but we quickly silenced him with a long, sharp claw to his stomach. Still, our prey struggled hopelessly.

 ** _How shall this one die, Brother?_** He asks from within me.

 _ **Drowning**_ , I respond, hearing his chuckle. _**By his own blood**_.

 _ **Excellent choice**_. We lift the prey by its skull, easily creaking open the door to our lair and dragging the sobbing, desperate male inside to his end.


	15. 2-2

I managed to hold back the urge and hold open the door long enough for Sean to slip out. He hooted, crying tears of joy as he stared back at me. The gap was nowhere near wide enough for 'my' bulky figure, and I couldn't hold the door or the urges back much longer.

" **F̦ḭnd...ẖe̯l̼̣p̸...** " 'my' arms finally give out, and the metal plate slammed shut. I could only just hear Sean pounding on the door, begging me to come out, to free myself. The urges overwhelmed me, and I finally gave in.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

My name is Sean William McLoughlin. And something is wrong with my friend.

I only managed to stumble to a tree a few blocks away before my legs gave out from under me. The exhilaration of freedom had worn itself out, and no matter how I tried, I could go no farther.

Mark... Mark sacrificed himself so I could be free... I clutched at the bark of the tree, praying as I sobbed for it all to be a horrible dream. Lack of sleep, starvation, dehydration, and exhaustion took me as I sobbed myself to sleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night, I was roused by someone lifting my - a single tear fell from my eye as I corrected myself- _Mark's_ body. After that I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

There was a wet cloth on my forehead. I forced open my eyes and saw the blurry outline of a person leaning over me. They asked me things, but I couldn't understand the language they were using. Eventually they dialed the number of emergency services. They picked me up and lay me on a cot, slipping a clear plastic mask over my nose and mouth. Then everything went black again.

* * *

I could sense the intense light even through my closed eyelids. I blinked awake wearily, and I had to raise a hand to block out the light, but a tube held me back. I squeaked as it pulled at my skin, resting my arm back down.

Wires and tubes were poking into everywhere on my body. A mask was sealed onto my facing, forcing- no, _helping_ \- air into my lungs. The tubes were all connected to various machinery or bags of medicine or blood or water. Why am I here? Everything's blurry and foggy, I can't remember any details, anything at all, except... running and crying and screaming... and someone else...

There's a police officer in the room with me. He runs me through a series of questions, my name, my birthday (June), where I live (Los Angela's). But even as I say the answers I know I'm lying somehow.

Then everything's flooding back. _Mark. The room. The nightmares. The **thing**_. I struggle to sit up but I am too weak, and the wires are holding me down anyway.

"You need to rest, sonny. Whatever you went through really took a toll," the officer tells me. But I know if I wait then I'll be sending Mark to his death.

"I was kidnapped. My friend too- he's still in there! I need to help him!" They'll kill Mark if I don't get to him first. They won't understand. _I_ don't understand it, and I watched it happen. "You won't know who he is... I need to go with you so you don't hurt him on accident."

The officer is an empathetic one. He understands. He says if everything checks out I'll be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow and show them where Mark is. I thank him over and over again, and when he leaves, I sleep so I can leave.

* * *

My legs are weak, and when I stand up my head spins, but otherwise I'm fine. It takes four hours to find the basement, and I beg that they not shoot. I can't let them hurt Mark.

I slowly, shakily descend the steps. "Mark?" I call. "Mark, are you there?"

There is a low growl, and I know Mark is weak. I hear the click of a pistol and am forced to risk it, throwing myself at the _thing_ and clutching to it. "Mark, cummon, I know you're in there! Cummon! Fight it! Fight it!"

The creature screeches, clawing at its head. The officers hold their guns ready to shoot, and would have done so already, but I keep myself in the way. "Please Mark! Please! They can help! Mark, please!"

The creature slowly calms, huffing wildly. It twitches as it looks up at me with pale brown eyes.

I hug him tight. "It's okay Mark. It's okay. Just keep fighting."

" **S̹-̷̙ͅS-҉͎̦S̭̜-̝S̡e̷͍a̶̘̺n͍̩͠.͇.̴.** " he growls weakly, twitching he struggles to keep the monster at bay. " **ţo̞͢oͅ.͓̝..̪̪ ͜s̲͜ͅtr҉͔̣o͕̩ng**.̘.."

The officers are staring at me as I try to console my friend. "Sean William McLoughllin. He's in L.A. You have to bring him here." I gave them as many contacts as I could think of, addresses, favorite restaurants, anything that they could use to track down the _creature_. I could see the brown flickering in Mark's eyes. He was too weak. I hugged him tight for as long as Mark was there. As soon as it tensed, I gave him a sad look, then rushed out.

* * *

They finally brought the creature here. He fought, and almost got away, but I insisted and refused to give in. The thing was pushed down into the basement, two police officers holding guns to his back. They are not to shoot unless I tell them to- that is, _Mark_ tells them to.

Mark was tied to the chair the same way I had been when he found me. I sat down in front of him, waiting to switch. Mark needed his body back. I was strong now, I can beat this thing. I carefully guided 'his' hands to my head.


	16. Ending 2-2-1

As soon as Mark had gripped my head, however, one of the officers rose their pistols and fired point-blank. Mark stiffened, 'his' eyes becoming fully brown as inky blood dripped from 'his' forehead and he went limp.

"NOOOOO! MARK!" I screamed, clutching 'him' close. "MAAAAAAAAAAARK! NOOOOOO!" I sobbed, sitting towards him in 'his' lap, sobbing into 'his' skinless chest. "NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! NOOOOO!"

The creature pulled one of the officers into a bear hug, trembling with the expertise of eons of deceit. "It's got him! Shoot! SHOOT!"

I slumped against Mark as I became marked with the same wound in my scalp, our lips touching and my arms wrapped around him as we both drew our final breaths.


	17. Ending 2-2-2

The transfer didn't hurt this time. I wanted it to happen.

I stretched my arms behind me, Mark barely conscious in the chair. I quickly sliced through his bonds as helped him up as he stumbled weakly. One of the officers shoved me away from him and supported Mark. I didn't blame him.

I turned to the creature. It knew exactly what I was doing, and shouted for them to shoot. As they raised their guns, Mark weakly reached out to try to push the barrels down, murmuring " _Not yet. Not yet, wait_."

But his words were deaf to their ears. Fire stung at 'my' body as the emptied their bullets into this thing's skull, and I gave a final monstrous shriek.

Then everything was gone.


	18. Ending 2-2-3 The OTHER BEST Ending

The transfer didn't hurt this time. I wanted it to happen.

I stretched my arms behind me, Mark barely conscious in the chair. I quickly sliced through his bonds as helped him up as he stumbled weakly. One of the officers shoved me away from him and supported Mark. I didn't blame him.

I turned to the creature. It knew exactly what I was doing, and shouted for them to shoot. As they lifted their guns, Mark weakly reached out, pushing the barrels down. " _Not yet_ ," he rasped. " _Not yet, wait_."

I leapt at the thing, grabbing its head. He screamed, writhing as I pressed my palms further into-

There was a dull ringing in my ears. I couldn't hear anything but the ring and my own heartbeat. Mark was suddenly at my side, dragging me, then weakly supporting me as we staggered out. The creature shrieked in the cellar, crying out for revenge as the officers emptied their bullets into it.

We're free.


	19. Ending 2-3 The TRUE End

"Just... a little... more..." Sean was halfway through the opening. "Cummon, Mark! We're almost out!"

But I couldn't. I jerked him back so it wouldn't crush him and the door slammed shut, a bolt clicking into place on the other side.

"No... ... ..." Sean murmured, blinking rapidly to hold back tears. "No no no no no No No No NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I looked away, slowly loping off to the chair. _My fault_. I wasn't strong enough. And now we're trapped here forever.

Sean fell to his knees before the door, grabbing at the steel plate at sobbing.

I fell to 'my' own knees, drained of all my strength.

We're going to die here.

* * *

I woke with a groan, instantly recognizing it as my own. Great. Sean took the body again. I looked over and he breathed heavily on the ground, struggling to maintain

Sighing, I shook him awake. He instantly shot up and stopped just short of slicing my throat open. Then his eyes flickered to blue again. " **M̢̜-͓̦M̙̱a̝r̦̫k̰͎**?̷̼̝" He strained.

"Yes." I shook my head. "You took the body again Sean. What have I told you about doing that?"

" **I̡ ̲t̹͢h͎̣͞o̲̱u̴͇͙̹g̤̣ht͔̲̰͘ I̪ ̬w̤̲͜a͓s̳ ̷̟̗s͚̹ţr͕͘o̘ṋ̙g̞ ̬e̛̗n̦̘oúg͓͟h͢**.̟̱.." he wheezed, eyes flickering once.

"You're too weak Sean. You can't stay in that thing." He begrudgingly held his clawed hands to my scalp, and I felt myself shifting as he gasped for breath, wheezing. " **S͜ee?͘ ̴Ỳou h̴ave ͝t́o̡ s̷tay iǹ ͟m̴y b̡oḑy.̀ ̴To͏o ͜weak. I̷ ҉can h̕ol̵d͢ ͘t͟hi̕s ̸b͜ac̕k ̸bette̷r**."

He sighed, rubbing the back of 'his' head. "I know..."

It's been 3 years since we last saw sunlight. We take turns with its body, switching when we need to, back and forth between my body and the creature's. I usually occupy the creature's, Sean is still too weak to last long.

There is no food or water down here. But it doesn't matter. The Shifter rarely needs to eat, and when we swap bodies, both our hunger is sated, so often we switch just for a few seconds when Sean gets hungry.

I've learned much about this thing while I've been inside it. Its instincts tell me about it. And about how they spread.

One Shifter will find a host, one who interacts with a large number of other potential hosts, and take them to its lair. Then, once the host is securely trapped, the Shifter will steal their body. The host will eventually succumb to the urges of the Shifter and become one themselves.

The original Shifter, however, lays eggs in the host's stolen body. Once the eggs have hatched, it will release them into the homes of the host's closest friends and family, and the larvae will take control of their new hosts and repeat the cycle.

But the urges are getting too strong. I can tell it won't be long until I succumb. I'm fighting a losing battle.

But what really terrifies me is that that _thing_ is still out there. Watching. Waiting. And then it will snatch someone away in the night-time and take their place, and no on will ever know the difference.

My name is Mark Edward Fischbach. And soon, all my friends will be dead.

* * *

Please, I beg of you. Do not dismiss the visions. They are **_warnings_**. And if you get one, hide your family and your loved ones in a place you will never find them, and make them swear never to try and find you. For their own safety.

And- whoever finds this, if Sean is still alive and sane somehow, please **please** save him.

If not... please give us mercy. Please end this. We've suffered for so long. Just please- save him. And set us free from this- or these- bodies.

Please.

End our suffering.


End file.
